A day in the forest
by Myrskyluoto
Summary: Little something that came to my mind. The tittle summaries it quite well. Warnings of foals, books and DH/HP pairing mention.


Harry was petting one of the Thestrals near Hagrid's hut . Draco was sitting on a rock behind him and Luna running around with two skeletal foals. Harry and Luna had just gotten down from the skies; Draco said he would never sit on something so pony and uncomfortable.

Harry smiled at the thought while stroking the soft dark skin of the haunting animal. He looked around to see where Luna had gone when he saw something golden between the foods. He started walking closer the Thestral walking to other way, bored now that nobody was touching it. Luna appeared beside him out of nowhere. ''Aren't they beautiful?''

Harry glanced st her by the corner of his eye and saw the dreamy expression she was always wearing on her face, looking at the same place as Harry had. He hadn't yet seen anything and walked further Luna right next to him. As he walked closer the caps between the trees got bigger and eventually he saw two horses, golden and silvery one.

The glowing gold one didn't have a horn yet and by her colouring you could tell that it was under two years old. Harry wasn't sure that how big the unicorn foal should be but it looked like just born. The silvery one was under seven according to that colour and as it had the horn on it's forehead it had to be over four years.

''What can you two be possibly doing this time?'' They heard Draco saying, while coming closer. With a quick glance behind he saw that Draco had left his book, which he had been reading for almost a week now, on the rock he had been sitting just a moment ago. Harry felt a warmth in his chest to know that he had finally abandoned the book for at least a minute.

''Unicorns, young ones.'' Harry said turning his eyes back to the pair. Luna moved a little closer to them and Harry had the mad idea of going to them and pet them a little. ''They are still so young that they shouldn't be wary of boys yet.'' Harry added while walking softly and carefully closer with Luna who was still wearing her normal expression.

''Oh, well..I...ah. think that I should stay here then. So not to scare them away.'' Harry heard Draco's little stammering words but paid no heed to them, at least for now. He would take it up sometime later. Harry just said back ''Okay.'' and continued closer.

He stopped his moving as the silvery one started to stare at his straight and lifted it's hoof a little out from the forest floor. The bigger one didn't seem to mind Luna and let her walk to the touching distance of the golden foal. The silvery one looked at Luna and the golden foal, relaxed and reached the land to eat, still keeping an eye on the two.

Harry stood still and watched. He didn't want to scare or annoy them by walking closer. He was content on just seeing them. They had seen an full grown unicorn on the fourth year and before that Harry had seen the one that Voldemort had killed and drank.

Harry started a little when Luna winked at him. He was quite sure that that had never happened before. Luna looked positively wicked. Or at least Harry thought that she had winked at him, she had turned her back on him and seemed to speak with the foal. You can never be sure about anything that happens near her or what she does.

This time he had seen the wink right he thought as Luna brought the golden foal next to him by patting gently at it's back. The foal came happily closer and sniffed his ropes. It seemed happy by whatever it had smelled and let out a childish sounding neigh. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at it's antics and stroked it's head.

The silvery one had walked behind the foal but let itself be distracted by Luna petting it, after seeing that the golden one was safe.

The moment broke as they heard a loud neigh from the forest. There stood so snow white unicorn that it almost hurt to look at it. The foal gave a neigh back and ran to the white one and after touching it's muzzle, it reached straight to its dug.

''Oh, so they were siblings! I thought that the older looked too young to have little unicorns yet. Aren't they beautiful and bright.'' Harry looked at Luna who was already walking away. He chuckled at his mind. 'Baby-sitting. Ron would be so happy to know that even unicorns need to babysit their younger siblings.'

With that thought in his mind he walked to his boyfriend, who looked at him happily and took his offered hand. They walked behind Luna speaking how beautiful and magnificent creatures unicorns were.

On their way Harry noticed that the annoying book of Draco's was nowhere else than still sitting on the rock from earlier. Harry didn't have a heart enough to point it out and pretended that he hadn't just noticed it and anyway it was starting to rain soon.

He was in no hurry to open his mouth.


End file.
